tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Bodean Suda
is a Redguard nobleman, he is the High King of Hammerfell and the King of Taneth. Bodean is part of House Suda, a prominent Redguard noble family. He leads the Forebears political party. He fought alongside Daric Lariat and the Stormcrown Alliance, against the Colovian Tyrant. Early Life When the Redguards were at war with the Aldmeri Dominion there was a traitor amongst the Redguards, Iman Suda. Bodean's older sister sold out the city of Taneth and caused it to be captured by the elven forces. After the end of the war and the expulsion of the Dominion forces from Hammerfell Iman was forced to run from the province as she was branded a traitor. Iman eventually made it to Whiterun, Skyrim, where she used the name Saadia as a cover. However since she had a bounty in Hammerfell a group of Alik'r mercenaries went after her and eventually discovered she was in Skyrim. With the help of the Dragonborn they captured her and brought her back to Taneth. In Taneth she was sent to trial, but instead of getting the death penalty like most traitors her brother Bodean was able to get her only a long prison sentence. Bodean didn't understand why Iman had betrayed her people and he was very angry with her but she was still his older sister, he couldn't let her be killed. During the 1st Great War the Crowns and the Forebears set their differences aside as they were fighting a common enemy, the Aldmeri Dominion. After the war the relations between the two political factions were relatively good. However as always their differences started to cause them to drift apart again. But it wasn't until after the 2nd Great War when the Empire started to whisper into the Crowns' ears that they could take control of the province with their help that they began fighting again. The Forebears lost the war and were forced to submit to the rule of the Crowns. When the Crowns took control of Hammerfell they heard of Iman Suda's trial and incarceration in Taneth and the Emperor soon learned of it as well. Augurius ordered the traitor to be hanged for her crimes, and High King Ennah agreed and sentenced her to death. From then on Bodean became greatly against the Crowns and the Empire who put them in power. RPs Character Form *Class: Spellsword *Skills: Master One-Handed, Expert Destruction/Alteration, Adept Block/Speech/Light Armor *Spells: Ebonyflesh, Paralyze, Telekinesis, Waterbreathing, Icy Spear, Wall of Frost, Frost Cloak, Ice Storm. *Powers: Adrenaline Rush *Equipment: Royal Clothing, Redguard Knight Armor, Scimitar Return of the Septim Dynasty I Bodean received a letter from the Usurper, Daric Lariat, asking for an alliance with the Forebears. The Breton king said that he was aware of the political tension between the Forebears and the ruling Crowns. The Redguard was unsure of what to do at first, since he didn't think allying with a rebel would be good for the Forebears. But in time he changed his mind. Daric had already allied with the Nords of Skyrim and he had conquered half of High Rock. His track record certainly spoke for itself. Bodean sent a letter to the Breton telling him that he agreed to his offer of an alliance, and he then departed for Shornhelm to meet with Daric face to face. When he arrived they had their meeting in Daric's castle. Bodean told the Breton that he would join the Stormcrown Alliance if Daric agreed to help him take power in Hammerfell. Daric agreed and asked Bodean for assistance in taking Wayrest, as they needed more troops in order to do so. The two Kings started to discuss strategy after they made the alliance official. Bodean then left for Hammerfell to prepare his army for the siege. After the preparations were done Bodean and his army boarded ships and landed near Wayrest. From there they marched towards the city carrying Imperial flags so as to trick the city's garrison, however the plan sort of backfired as the Wayrest soldiers started to fight with renewed moral when they thought that reinforcements had arrived. Daric was supposed to wait to attack only after the Forebears arrived but by the time Bodean and his forces made it the Bretons were already fighting. With the enemy fighting with renewed moral Daric's forces began to lose, but when the Forebears got to the battlefield, and some in the city, they showed their true colors and attacked the defending troops. The Redguards fought the garrison into submission, quickly turning the tide of the battle, ending the siege. The King of Wayrest surrendered to Daric and got to keep his throne after swearing fealty to him. After the battle was over Bodean and his forces returned to Hammerfell. The Redguard king then began planning for his own war, against the Crowns. Return of the Septim Dynasty II Two months after Daric Lariat took the throne of High King of High Rock, Bodean and the Forebears started their civil war with the Crowns for dominance over Hammerfell. At first things were going well, they won many skirmishes with the enemy soldiers. But a few months into the war and Cyrodiil sent a force into Hammerfell to help the current High King, Ennah, pacify the province. With the Empire's help the Crowns were able to take Rihad, a Forebear city, and that battle caused the death of Bodean's eldest son, Cirroc. However Bodean had no time to morn him, he had a civil war to win. Six months after Daric became High King, the situation in the civil war was very unfavorable for the Forebears, Bodean sent a letter to Daric denoting the current status of the province and asking for assistance in the war. He waited in Taneth until the Breton forces arrived, as Daric had agreed to help him. Roderic Acques and Jo'Khar arrived at the port and met with the King, Bodean greeted the general ad told him a little about the war. He told them to follow him, and took them to the war room in his palace. He showed them a map of Hammerfell and gave a detailed explanation on the status of the war and his plans. The Forebears had been planning to take back Rihad but it was too well guarded and it was what the Crowns expected they'd do. Bodean said that now that they had the Bretons with them they could take Stros M'Kai and deal a blow against the Crown Navy. Because most of their ships were away from the island it was the perfect time to strike. The Breton agreed with the plan and then the Stormcrown forces board their ships and head to Stros M'Kai. The next day they could see the island in the distance. Bodean got the monocular and looked at the city. He spotted 5 ships guarding the island, the Stormcrown forces still outnumbered them. He told Roderic to take 5 of the ships and attack the enemy head on, he said that he will take the other 3 and flank them when the time was right. Return of the Septim Dynasty III Category:Characters Category:Redguards Category:High Kings Category:Males Category:The Burned-Mane Canon Category:Spellswords